


Seeing Stars

by dreyars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Followup, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Prequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuesdays were arguably one of the worst days of the week.  But sometimes, the best way to remove the strain from the first half of the week is to walk in on your three friends in your dorm room.</p><p>Also : Followup/Prequel to 'On the Edge of Your Universe'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Edge of Your Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632415) by [dreyars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars). 



> This fic was requested by my dear friend who wanted to know a little bit more about the aforementioned moment when Hanamaki first gets involved with his three loser friends in 'On the Edge of Your Universe'.
> 
> This is 100% self-indulgent, and it is definitely not necessary to read the previous fic before this. Like at all. This would be PWP if it wasn't for the other fic. Please enjoy it!

Ah Tuesdays.

The Mondays of the week that aren’t quite Monday, but still have the dragging feeling of a new week.

Hanamaki hated Tuesdays.

They were the one day a week that he had classes from 10 o’clock in the morning until 8 at night.  He had the nearly same schedule on Thursdays, but they weren’t quite as awful because he got out of class at 4.  Thursdays were better because they were sans the horrific four hour chemistry lab that had no right being four hours long every goddamn week.

But his T.A. was a dick who liked to pretend he was a doctoral student when really he was just a first semester masters student who got stuck with a science outside of his department and had no fucking clue what he was talking about.  So instead of getting out at a decent time (because there was 0 way that their labs should’ve taken the four scheduled hours), they always wasted at least an hour getting the T.A. caught up to speed.

At least an hour.

Today, the lesson rehash had lasted 2.

And due to the fact that someone had busted one of the lab stools and Hanamaki had to rush from the other side of campus to get to this fucking lab on time, he had been standing for two hours straight.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if he had been allowed to move around, but every time he shifted weight from his left foot to his right, the T.A. would shoot him the most terrifying stare.

Like, Hanamaki wasn’t entirely sure if it was burning fire or ice shooting out of that guy’s eyes but needless to say he spent two hours standing like a statue in the back of the lab.

And that was on top of another 2 hours of actual lab work.

Shit, his feet hurt.

His feet hurt and he was hungry but the dining hall was in the complete opposite direction of his dorm and there was no way he was walking a mile in this state just to get some soggy sandwich that had been sitting out for an hour after the dinner rush.

Matsukawa probably had something still in the mini fridge that Hanamaki could steal. A frozen dinner or leftover pizza or something that he could demolish before passing out.

Yeah.  He was going to get shitty food regardless but shitty food you only had to walk 5 minutes for was better than shitty food that you had to walk 30 minutes for.

Hanamaki fantasized about his bed as he walked the short distance from the science building to his dorm room.  He and Matsukawa shared a single room in one of the midrange shit dorms on the far side of campus.   (I.E. the windows didn’t shut once opened, the floors and walls were painted concrete, the lights flickered, and the exterior door only locked if you pressed to the left of the doorknob with your hip while you pulled back on the doorknob with one arm while the other tried to turn the key.)  On top of that, it was the farthest building away from the dining halls and student center. So overall, they were fucked. But some benefits did come from the short walk to the science building and the fact that they didn’t have a Resident Advisor coming to snoop around every afternoon.  He knew Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared a room in one of the nicer dorms, but if they ever dropped a book on the ground or raised their voice above a whisper after 10pm, the girl below them would bitch until they got reprimanded by their RA.

So, all in all, he and Matsukawa had it pretty good. A place to sleep and chill where they weren’t bothered every time they actually had fun.

They were also on the top floor, so they didn’t have to worry about assholes above them causing a ruckus.

Hanamaki sighed as he finally made it to the top of the sixth flight of stairs, trudging down to the end of the outdoors hallway to get to their room.  Everything seemed pretty quiet for a Tuesday night. People usually hung around during the weeks. Trying to be good students or something.

Hanamaki passed one of the girls who lived two doors down from him at the top of the stairs.  She was dropping papers everywhere and seemed to just be frazzled all together.  He raised a hand in greeting, and considered offering to help her out, but she just pushed her way past him, taking the stairs two at a time as she fled the area.  A little weird, but Hanamaki just shrugged and ignored it.

Soon, he was standing in front of his door, digging through the front pocket of his backpack to find his room key.  Matsukawa was either already lying in bed or in the library, so he didn’t bother knocking as he slid the key in the lock.  He pressed his hip against the door, pausing when he heard what sounded like a pained yelp coming from inside his room.

Shitty Matsukawa better not have brought some stray animal home again.

Hanamaki shoved the door open, letting it swing and hit the wall before his book bag slips out of his fingers, hitting the ground with a loud thump.

“Dude, what the _fuck?_ ”

Matsukawa’s voice reaches him first. “Hanamaki close the door.”

Oikawa’s laugh comes next, slightly muffled as his face is pressed against Matsukawa’s shoulder. “Yeah, Makki, in or out. Were you raised in a barn?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything.  He just covers his red face with his hands as Hanamaki continues to stare at them with his mouth open.

“Hanamaki. The door.” Matsukawa calls to him again, and Hanamaki considers fleeing for half a second before he grabs the door by the handle and pushes it shut behind him.  He locks it with his left hand while leaning against it, still too stunned to take his eyes off of the three in front of him.

“What the fuck.” Hanamaki’s voice comes out in a whisper, barely audible over the blood pounding in his ears as it makes its way down to his crotch.  He stands with his back pressed against the door and his hands fiddling with the belt loop on the back of his pants because he’s about 90% sure that all of this is some cruel joke and he’s about to have the best dream in his entire life.

He wasn’t even sure how all three of them were fitting on that tiny ass bed anyway.

Matsukawa was sitting at the head of the bed, back pressed into the short headboard with his arms propped up on the edges as if they were armrests.  Hanamaki couldn’t tell if he was naked with Oikawa’s thighs pressed on either side of his hips. Oikawa definitely was though, and he was in the perfect spot to conveniently hide his face against the side of Matsukawa’s neck with his ass still stuck up in Iwaizumi’s direction.  Iwaizumi was definitely naked too, and he had dropped his hands from his face to cover his crotch. He was kneeling on the bed with Matsukawa’s ankles between his knees, and Oikawa’s ass a little bit too close to him.

Hanamaki was stunned. He couldn’t say anything or even move as his eyes ghosted over the broad plains of Matsukawa’s chest to the length of Oikawa’s body to the muscles flexing in Iwaizumi’s legs.

Matsukawa coughed, covering his smile with a hand. “Well as you can see Oikawa and Iwaizumi came over.”

“ _Dude._ ”

Oikawa laughs again as he moves out of his embarrassing position to sit on Matsukawa’s thighs instead. “Mattsun, I think we broke him.”

Iwaizumi groans, falling back so that his back is against the wall. Oikawa just laughs at him.

“We broke Iwa-chan, too.”

Matsukawa clicks his tongue and pushes Oikawa off of his lap. When he stands from the bed, Hanamaki is slightly relieved to see that he is indeed still wearing his boxers.

Though, even if he is wearing boxers, the fabric doesn’t hide the raging erection he still has.

“Issei, how are you still hard?” Iwaizumi finally speaks up as he reaches over Oikawa to grab one of the pillows Matsukawa had been lying on to cover his lap.

“Because I knew he was coming home.” Matsukawa smirks, and he takes a predatory step towards Hanamaki.  “We’ve been talking about asking him to join us, but you two weren’t doing anything about it.”

Oikawa flushed, finally acting embarrassed as he pulls his knees up to his chin. Iwaizumi scowls and crosses his arm over his chest.

“Well?”

Matsukawa isn’t addressing Hanamaki, but instead the two boys on the bed. When he turns around, Hanamaki takes the time to admire his back, noticing the large red mark on the side of his neck that either Oikawa or Iwaizumi caused. 

Probably Oikawa.

In response to Matsukawa’s question, Oikawa simply hummed, shrugging his shoulders as he pressed into Iwaizumi’s side.  Iwaizumi grunted, tightening his arms over his chest as Matsukawa stares him down.

Matsukawa shrugs, plopping down in the old arm chair he and Hanamaki had picked up at a rummage sale.  He spread his legs wide, and Hanamaki felt a lump grow in his throat as Matsukawa ran one of his hands from his chest to his lower belly.  “You ask him, Hajime. You were the one who suggested it.”

Hanamaki’s head whipped around to a now beet red Iwaizumi.  His hands had dropped down from his chest to the pillow covering his lap, balling up in the fabric.  Iwaizumi looked as if he was having an internal battle between letting himself lose face by asking or having a hemorrhage by _not_ asking.

Hanamaki could feel a smirk growing on his face as Iwaizumi continued to aggressively press his lips together in an indignant pout.  He’d never really thought of Iwaizumi as cute before, but damn it if he wasn’t acting pretty cute right now.

A cute and naked Iwaizumi. What a mix.

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi finally snapped at him after what seemed like 10 minutes.

“I didn’t say anything.” Hanamaki’s grin widened, and he finally dropped his arms from behind his back. He tried to shove his hands into the pocket of his jeans, but that was near impossible with how tight they had already become. He settled for crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned more casually against the door.

“Asshole.”

“Yes~?”

Oikawa giggled, legs falling back onto the bed. He nudged Iwaizumi with his elbow, and whispered something sounding like “Ask him…” into his ear.

Iwaizumi grumbled back a reply Hanamaki didn’t understand. He scooted toward the edge of the bed, letting his feet drop onto the floor as he tossed his lap pillow at Oikawa’s head.  Hanamaki took a step forward as well as he pushed himself off of the door.  He looked at Iwaizumi expectantly, trying to mimic the most innocent look he could muster while sporting a hard on.

Iwaizumi mumbled something, losing his cool and turning his face towards the ground.

Hanamaki puts himself within arm’s length of the bed, cocking his head to one side as he waits for Iwaizumi to repeat himself.

Iwaizumi scowls as Hanamaki looks down at him.  If Hanamaki didn’t actually hear him, he would’ve been surprised that he actually spoke from how little his lips move.

“Wanna join us?”

“Wow, what a good looking question, _Hajime._ ”Hanamaki drawls out the syllables of Iwaizumi’s name as he uncrosses his arms to prop his hands on his hips. “Would I like to join the three guys fucking in my dorm room?”

“If the answer’s no then fucking leave.”

Oikawa whines his disapproval but Iwaizumi holds him back with one arm.

“I don’t think you wanna leave though, _Takahiro_.” 

The way Iwaizumi says his name sends a shiver down his spine but he doesn’t let it show. He just shrugs his shoulders, giving a noncommittal grunt while Iwaizumi glares up at him.

Hanamaki hears an irritated growl rise up out of Iwaizumi’s throat in response to his indefinite answer.  Quickly after, he feels a tug on his belt loops, dragging him forward to stand between Iwaizumi’s knees.  Before he can protest, Iwaizumi cups him through his jeans, squeezing him roughly and making him let out a loud gasp. He wants to fight back in response, but then Iwaizumi’s hands are at his belt and he can’t think of words to speak anymore.

“So…what do you say?” Iwaizumi’s voice is rough and his face is turned up towards Hanamaki.  His cheeks are no longer burning red, but still tinged pink with arousal and Hanamaki can’t think of a viable reason to say no.

“Fuck yeah.”

With that, Iwaizumi pops his belt open, not bothering to remove it from the loops as he quickly opens the button and pulls his zipper down. Hanamaki hisses in relief as some pressure is relieved after Iwaizumi pulls his jeans and boxers down just far enough to take his dick out.

Iwaizumi’s hands are rough as they wrap around him; calloused from a lifetime of sports and lifting weights.  Not the Hanamaki minds.  His own hands feel very much the same way and Iwaizumi’s first few uneven strokes earn him a deep groan.

Hanamaki watches him, Iwaizumi’s face contorted into some weird, strict concentration as he diligently commits himself to his task.  Hanamaki would laugh at him, but laughing at someone like Iwaizumi didn’t seem like a very good idea when his dick was literally in his hands.  He continued to stare down at him until he felt a weight press up against his back, heavy and warm and completely Matsukawa.

Hanamaki first felt Matsukawa’s hands on his stomach, dipping beneath his shirt to run up his abs. He molded himself to Hanamaki’s back, pressing up against him from his shoulders to where his hips pushed into his ass.  Hanamaki sighed as Matsukawa’s lips ghosted along the side of his neck, nearly forgetting the man in front of him.

Only nearly forgetting, because whatever rhythm Iwaizumi had figured out with his wrist was just working, and if he kept going like that, Matsukawa was probably going to have to hold him up.

Matsukawa kissed the side of his neck again before gripping the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up and over Hanamaki’s head.  Hanamaki leaned his head back, resting it against Matsukawa’s shoulder and closing his eyes as the taller boy started kissing him again.  Matsukawa never put very much pressure behind it, each press of his lips too gentle and too fleeting to be satisfying.

Whatever satisfaction he wasn’t getting from Matsukawa was quickly erased from his mind when he felt two hands press up against his chest, opening his eyes and redirecting his attention.  Oikawa was there, leaning around Iwaizumi get closer to him.  He stared up at Hanamaki with his big brown eyes, his bottom lip red and swollen from whatever activities had taken place before he had arrived.

Oikawa’s hands moved from his pecs to his neck, pulling him forward and away from Matsukawa’s teasing mouth.  “Kiss me, Makki-chan.”

As if he really had a choice.

Oikawa met him in the middle, bumping Iwaizumi’s head with his side in the process.  Oikawa’s lips weren’t as soft as he once imagined them to be.  His tongue was soft, though, as they passed up any form of caution and went straight from a soft peck to running tongues along the inside of each other’s mouths. 

If Iwaizumi had any complaint about Oikawa squirming along the side of his body in an attempt to get closer to the action, Hanamaki didn’t hear it.  He just felt his jeans sliding the rest of the way down his legs before a warm pair of lips wrapped around the head of his cock. 

Hanamaki gasped, ripping his lips away from Oikawa’s mouth before verifying that yep, Iwaizumi already had him balls deep in his mouth.

“Fuck, Iwaizumi.”

“Hmmm?” Hanamaki felt Matsukawa pause in whatever he was doing to look over his shoulder at Iwaizumi.  Matsukawa’s arms wrapped around Hanamaki’s torso, pressing his now completely naked body against his back.  “He looks nice like that, doesn’t he?”

Hanamaki had to agree that yeah, he did.  Iwaizumi had one of his hands braced on Hanamaki’s hip, pulling him the slightest bit forward each time he dipped his head down.  His eyes were closed, and from this angle, even Iwaizumi’s short eyelashes looked long as they stuck to his cheeks.  The hand that wasn’t gripping Hanamaki’s hip was wrapped around Iwaizumi’s own cock, stroking in time to the bob of his head.

“Woah.” Oikawa moved away a little bit, joining the observers watching the show that Iwaizumi was putting on.  He saw Hanamaki standing there slack jawed, hands merely clenching and unclenching at his sides.  Oikawa reached forward, placing one of Hanamaki’s hands on the stop of Iwaizumi’s head, encouraging him to grip the boy’s dark hair.  Hanamaki did so tentatively, nervous of doing anything that might make Iwaizumi stop.

But then Iwaizumi moaned, and Hanamaki could’ve sworn his knees went weak if it hadn’t been for Matsukawa still holding on to him from behind.  Hanamaki groaned, tightening his fingers in Iwaizumi’s hair as he pulled him off of his dick.

“What the fuck, Hanamaki?” Iwaizumi looked positively offended at being pulled away by his hair.  He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring up at Hanamaki all the while.

“I just had a feeling I’d regret it later if I came so soon.”

Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders, neither accepting nor denying Hanamaki’s assumption.  Instead he squeezed Hanamaki’s hip one last time before scooting to the furthest corner of the bed, making room for Oikawa who was now crooning for Matsukawa to join them.

Oikawa had lain back on the bed, legs propped up on the edge so that his feet weren’t falling to the floor.  “Issei, please…Iwa-chan and Makki-chan were ignoring me too much.” 

Matsukawa took a step forward, placing himself between Oikawa’s raised knees.  He ran one of his hands from the top of Oikawa’s knee to a place that made the brown haired boy squirm. “Hmmm… did Hajime take care of you earlier? Are you ready?”

Oikawa whimpered out a yes, letting Matsukawa grab his ankles and place them high on his shoulders as the taller boy kneeled down onto the bed.

Hanamaki nearly felt like the odd man out again, simply standing next to the bed as Oikawa and Matsukawa lost themselves in their own little world.  That was until Iwaizumi called out to him, patting the small space beside him on the bed.  Hanamaki finally kicked his pants off of his ankles and crawled into bed beside him.  He tried to refrain from touching himself as he watched Matsukawa begin to slide his cock into Oikawa, the latter letting out the most obscene moan he had ever heard.

“Hey, grab the lube sitting on the table for me.”

Hanamaki leaned back, giving Iwaizumi a questioning look as he reached over and grabbed the bottle from Matsukawa’s night stand.

“S-shut up,” Iwaizumi grumbled as the bottle was handed to him, the embarrassed red tint coming back to his face.

Hanamaki smiled at him sweetly, ignoring the way Iwaizumi’s hands shook as he popped open the cap. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Shut up.”

Hanamaki would have laughed at the stubborn look Iwaizumi had on his face if he hadn’t just spread his legs and slipped his slick fingers between his thighs.  He hadn’t been sure what Iwaizumi was wanting to do with it when he grabbed it for him, but this was better than anything he could have dreamed.  Hanamaki scooted closer to the edge of the narrow bed, allowing Iwaizumi more room to spread his legs as they continued to watch the slow pace Oikawa and Matsukawa had set.

Iwaizumi planted one foot on the bed between Hanamaki’s legs, allowing himself the leverage he needed to slide a couple of fingers inside himself.  He closed his eyes, head lolling back as he gave himself a few tentative thrusts.  He cursed under his breath, causing Oikawa to turn his head towards Iwaizumi.  A few seconds later, Iwaizumi received Matsukawa’s attention as well.

“Ohhh, Makki-chan’s so lucky that Iwa-chan wants to play with him to-” Oikawa’s statement was cut off with a loud yelp, courtesy of Matsukawa kicking up the pace to return the brunette’s attention to himself. 

“Who’s lucky?” Matsukawa punctuated his question with another sharp thrust, pushing Oikawa into the mattress.

“Idiots…”

Hanamaki turned his attention back to Iwaizumi, now sitting up straighter as he wiped his hand on Matsukawa’s sheets.  He scowled as he dug around behind the pillow Hanamaki was leaning against, making no mention of what he was looking for or of whether or not he wanted Hanamaki to move. 

From behind the pillow, Iwaizumi pulled out a gold foil square.  He quickly unwrapped the condom and placed it over the head of Hanamaki’s dick.   Iwaizumi pinched the top before rolling it down Hanamaki’s shaft.  Once he was satisfied, he straddled Hanamaki’s hips, hands on his knees and back facing him.

“Wait.” Hanamaki called out just as Iwaizumi was about to sink back and begin to take the other male’s length inside of him.

“What the fuck, why?” Iwaizumi was frustrated now, his voice barely making it past his clenched teeth.

“What if I want to see your pretty face, Hajime?” Hanamaki laughed, ignoring the sharp slap on his inner thigh.  Iwaizumi also ignored the man’s choked laugh, instead choosing to reach between his legs to guide Hanamaki’s cock into him.

The first slide in had Hanamaki seeing stars, and he doubted he had even gone in more than one or two centimeters.  Iwaizumi’s back was tight, and Hanamaki wanted to reach out and rub his shoulders so maybe he’d relax a little. The boy on top of him slowly let out a shuddering breath, and nods, presumably in response to Oikawa’s whispered demand of “do the thing”.

Hanamaki didn’t even have the opportunity to question that request because before he could even open his mouth, Iwaizumi dropped himself down, letting out a long moan as he completely sheathed Hanamaki’s cock. 

Hanamaki felt like the wind had been knocked out of him and he pressed up into Iwaizumi on instinct, drawing out another short moan from the male on top of him.  He settled his hands on the shorter male’s hips, helping him to rise back up before sinking down again, this time with a little less grace.  Iwaizumi’s legs were shaking as Hanamaki rolled up into him, and the color that once flooded his face in embarrassment began to travel to his shoulders as Hanamaki tried to urge him into a pace they could both handle.

Iwaizumi leaned forward, digging his fingers into Hanamaki’s knees as he lifted himself up again.  This time, Hanamaki held onto him more securely, allowing Iwaizumi to pop right back up when his ass hit the other boy’s lower stomach. 

On the other end of the bed, Matsukawa and Oikawa were switching positions.  Matsukawa slid off the bed, turning Oikawa so that he was on his knees, facing Iwaizumi.  Iwaizumi leaned down to capture his lips momentarily before straightening back up as Hanamaki shoved into him again.

Matsukawa placed himself at the foot of the bed, pulling Oikawa back by the hips until he could slide into him again.  Oikawa whined and Hanamaki liked the face he made as he reached out to Iwaizumi.  Hanamaki thought at first that Oikawa simply wanted to hold hands, which he thought was sweet in a sickly sentimental way, but he was pleased when Oikawa bypassed Iwaizumi’s hands on his knees.

Hanamaki could only assume that Oikawa had taken Iwaizumi’s cock into his hand as the heat wrapped around his own dick clenched down and the boy on top of him let out a sharp hiss. Hanamaki caught Matsukawa’s eye, and they both let a wicked grin spread across their face as they turned up the pace. 

Oikawa let out a choked cry and Iwaizumi swatted his hand away, replacing it with his own as he continued to bounce on Hanamaki’s lap with renewed vigor.  Hanamaki tightened his grip on his hips, helping guide him as their movements became rushed and sloppy.  Hanamaki could already feel the tightness in his lower abdomen that signaled that their little session would soon be over, but he closed his eyes and bit down on his tongue, determined not to be the one to come first.

Hanamaki didn’t have to wait long, opening his eyes at Oikawa’s keening cry.  In a normal situation, feeling Oikawa’s come splattering against his outstretched foot would’ve been a turn off, but this was definitely far from a normal situation.  Instead, the act only spurred him on as he enjoyed the slap of his hips against Iwaizumi’s ass.

Matsukawa came next, in a much less dramatic way than his noisy partner.  He pulled out when he was done, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling Oikawa into his lap as they watched as Iwaizumi and Hanamaki fought to see who would come first.

Hanamaki grinned as Iwaizumi’s legs began to shake again, thrusting up to the spot he had discovered soon after Iwaizumi began riding him.  It sent visible shivers down his back each time it was hit, and Hanamaki figured another few thrusts would do it for both of them. 

Hanamaki shuddered when he finally felt Iwaizumi tighten around him, the male letting out a breathy, broken, moan as his come spilled between their thighs onto the bed.  Hanamaki followed soon after, coming with his dick buried deep inside Iwaizumi.  He felt his body go limp as Iwaizumi crawled off of him before plopping face down on what was probably the only unsoiled part of the bed.  Hanamaki lazily rolled the condom off of his dick, tossing it somewhere in the vicinity of the trashcan.  He knew he’d regret not being more accurate in his toss in the morning, but for now he was being distracted by the other three crowding the bed.

“Ew, Mattsun, you forgot to use a condom too!”

“I didn’t forget. I asked if you wanted one and you ignored me.” Matsukawa pushed Oikawa off of his lap, standing up to grab him a towel from their attached bathroom. When he returned, he sat back down on the edge of the bed, flicking Hanamaki’s knee as he got comfortable.  “So, how was it?”

Hanamaki pondered the question for a moment before he was distracted by the rumbling in his stomach that he had ignored in favor of sex.  “It was fucking awesome, but I’m kinda hungry now.”

All Hanamaki heard before he felt Iwaizumi’s feet against his hips and the cold linoleum floor on his face was a distressed shout and a loud insult.

Hanamaki never worried that Iwaizumi was truly offended by his comments though.  His red face and the outstretched hand that pulled him back onto the bed said it all.

**Author's Note:**

> ≖‿≖  
> thanks for requesting this Julia, it was fun.


End file.
